Dwyer
Dwyer is one of the 26 contestants set to appear in Total Drama Fire Emblem as a member of the Valm Victorians. His game of Origin is Fire Emblem Fates. He is the son of a Butler named Jakob. In Total Drama Fire Emblem his mother is Sakura who is also competing. Personality (Original) In Fire Emblem Fates, Dwyer is a Butler who hates doing work. He much rather spend the day sleeping then actually doing chores or serving meals. However when he does his job he surpasses his own father causing him dismay. Dwyer is tired constantly as seen through the fact whenever he talks he occasionally drags a word or slurs. Personality (TDFE) Like his original counterpart, he dislikes work and is rather sleepy and lazy. He also seems to care even less about things than his original counterpart being borderline emotionless. The one exception is Silas who he seems almost afraid of. Total Drama Fire Emblem In "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" when he is introduced, he talks with Sakura, his mother, and is happy she is competing rather than her father not wanting to be back in Hoshido learning about being a Butler. Later Kazahana does not recognize him and he doesn't seem to care. In Talis, he is first out as he hopes Kazahana catches him which happens. He also becomes uncomfortable when Silas tries to talk nice with him. When the challenge ends and his team loses, some contestants consider voting him off but Velouria defends him. He is shocked when he is safe during the elimination ceremony. In "The Holy Blood Hunt" its becoming clear that he is a target of Zagaros, but Velouria says she will try to give him a motivational push. Gordin actually does somewhat by talking to him directly when he notices he is still asleep despite the fact the rest of the contestants have step foot in Agustria. During the challenge he works with Brady in the beach area but is never seen actually competing except when he finds the Valkyrie Staff. Later he cheers for Neimi when she beats Nyx to the finish line. In "Race Around Gra" Dwyer is absent through the entire episode with one scene in exception. He is not seen racing whatsoever until Aira and Marisa reach the finish and are shocked when Dwyer mysteriously appears and apparently beat them as well as the other characters. Appearances * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" * 1x03 "Race Around Gra" Trivia * The reason his hair is a lightish pinkish red in Total Drama Fire Emblem is because child units like Dwyer in Fates have a different hair color depending on the mother they have. In Total Drama Fire Emblem his Mother is Sakura. * Dwyer is one of the two contestants to be two different nationalities, the other being Laslow. He is both Hoshidan and Nohrian. * Dwyer is one of eight contestants to be a member of a royal family. The others being Aira, Cynthia, Maria, Merrich, Sakura, Sheeda, and Sheema. See Also